warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rose with the Thorn
Another fanfiction!This ones like The Last Hope,however there are humans in it and it will be better.Enjoy!:) This fanfic is rated PG for blood,violence,distributing scenes,and adorable kittens. Praise Coming soon Extras The Rose with the Thorn Cats and Clans Prolouge It was very cold and crispy.''Mist surrounded the large rock.A small,glittering pool of clear water was in front of it.There were many stars in the sky,but there was no moon.Cats circled around the silver pool.Many were whispering and their voices were very silent. "I can't believe this day is coming!"One she-cat whispered very quietly,her voice trembling with fear. "It's even worse that we can't help them."A tom spoke loudly,sounding very oddly. "They have already gained to much power,it's impossible that the clans will defeat them!"Another cat half-whispered. "Will the three be able to save them?"Another tom spoke,but his voice was louder than the others. A dark gray she-cat jumped onto the large rock and hissed loudly,"The three cannot help the clans!It may be Fir-" "No Yellowfang it's not Firestar."A large golden tabby tom cut her off.He jumped on the rock and sat beside Yellowfang. "Well then who is it,Lionheart?"Yellowfang snapped."How do you know?Do you think it's that stupid stick Jaypaw keeps playing with?" Lionheart rolled his eyes."I never said I knew who can save the clans,I just know it's not Firestar."His voice was calm,despite how rude Yellowfang had been to him. Suddenly,a silver light lightened the pool.All the cats turned to look inside the pool.There were gasps,wails and even silent replies.Many heartbeats later,the light fadded and the cats stared murmuring to each other. "I thought it was the three!Now there's some weird cat who has to save them!" "We are going to have to wait a long time for her!" "Well at least this is better than our last vision!" Silence. ''The Dark Forest and Tribe of Darkness have untited for the bloodiest battle yet,the clans must became two and the rose with the sharp thron can save the clans. **** A dark brown tabby skirtted quickly through the dark forest.The tabby was huge,he was covered with ugly scars.Behind him where two other Cats.One,a brown and white she-cat and a dark brown tabby.He was indicnetly to the first tabby,but he was smaller and his eyes were dark blue. The huge tabby stopped,lashing his tail for the others to stay where they were. "Let us come,Tigerstar.Shadow would want us."The brown and white she-cat growled,her voice was rough and edgy. Tigerstar turned around to face the she-cat."No,Dustypatch,Shadow would only want me to come.Stay here."He spoke sofly.Tigerstar padded into a large cave.It was dark in there,he couldn't see any light. Suddenly a harsh voice spoke."Who are you?"Tigerstar turned around to see a black she-cat.She was bigger than Tigerstar,her pelt was covered with long scars and there was a long scar on her right eye. Tigerstar bowed his head."Greetings.I'm Tigerstar,leader of the Dark Forest.And you must be Shadow of Falling Night." Shadow growled and unsheathed her claws."Yes I am Shadow of Falling Night leader of the Tribe of Darkness.I've heard about you.Now what do you want?" "I want my Dark Forest to launch and attack on out four clans.We want revenge on them because of how cruel they were.Millions of cats are in my clan,but we need more cats to kill the four clans so they can all go to StarClan."Shadow's eyes winded.Tigerstar continued,"And I was wanting to ask you if your tribe can help my clan to kill the clans.Will you do it?After all,you could get revenge on the cats who killed Sharptooth." Shadow nodded and grinned cruely as she hissed,"Yes,my Tribe of Darkness would love to help your clan destroy the clans.I sent Sharptooth to destroy the Tribe of Rushing Water,and some of the clan cats killed Sharptooth!So I really want to get revenge." Tigerstar grinned."Good.Meet me at the Lake,where the clans are.Tell your tribe to come and we will set a plan.Farewell."He bowed his head and padded away into the light.Shadow grinned and turned around to tell get tribe of Darkness the strange Cat's plans. No one,not even StarClan or the Tribe of Endless Hunting can stop them. Chapter 1:Rose Rose's POV Rain poured hardly on the windowshell."I sighed,wishing I could be with Amy and Rachel,my best friends.We going to swim at Amy's house,but we had to cancel it! "Rose!"That was my brother,Jake.What does he want this time?I ignored him laid down on my soft,comfortable couch. "Rose!Come quickly!I need to ask you something!"Jake yelled. "Coming!"I shouted.Leaving my book,I quickly ran upstairs to my brother's room. By the way,my name's Rose.I'm a middle schooler in sixth grade.It's already November,and so far I hate middle school!It full of stupid people!Gosh!I was born on September 5,2000.Like my father and brother,I have short,light blonde hair with blur eyes that sparkle like stars. "Rose!Do your chores!"Father shouted from his bedroom.I ignored him and countined walking slowly.His voice sounded lazy,every since.....my mother and sister died.He's been wanting us to do everything for him.My father still goes to work but when he gets home he just lies in bed,watching TV. Both my sister and mother died last year,on September 23.My mother died in a terrible car crash.Me and my dad and my siblings were devested.I couldn't stop crying.My mother Kent the world to me. My sister Lisa's death was very odd.Well,she didn't die,she actully dissapered.Thirty mintutes after my mother's car crash,Lisa said she was going to see her.My father was out of town,and Lisa was in charge even though Jake was older than her.The last time I saw her she got into her car and drove away.I didn't see her again after that. We thought she died because me and Jake found her clothes and her car in the forest.There was blood on her shoes. Tears fell into my eyes as I entered Jake's room.The door was open so I just walked in. "What do you need?"I asked loudly.I'm a very loud person. Jake was sitting in his black chair.He looked at me."What channel is Fox News?" I slapped myself in the face.Owww."Channel 6,stupid!So you asked me to come up hear to tell you a really stupid qustion!" Jake rolled his eyes."Get out,and next time don't miss the Do Not Disturb sign!"His voice sounded edgy. "Fine,Jerk."I muttered quitly as I walked out of Jake's room. *** I stared at my TV blindly.I don't know what I was watching,it was weird though. "Rose!Rose!Your the one!"A calm voice shouted behind me.I spun around in shock.Who said that?Jake and father were outside playing football. Nothing was there though.Just my imagination probely. Then I saw a small,gray cat sitting on top of my TV.There was mist around it,and stars in it's fur.I gasped,we didn't have a cat!My family wasn't even allowed to have pets! "Who are you!"I gasped,closing my eyes. But as I opened them.the cat was gone. Suddenly Jake came rushing inside and stood right in front of me. "Dad said you have to go to bed.It's already eight thirty."He said,for some reason sneering. "Fine."I said rolling my eyes.As I entered my room,I fell flat on my bed,closing my eyes and felt a black wave of sleep. I was standing in nothing but mist.Great.another weird dream. Suddenly voices spoke. "She can't be the one!"A hiss came from nowhere. "She is,even though she'll turn into one of them!"Another shouted. "We must depend on her!"Another,but this was more quitly. I looked around but no one was there.Just mist.Then a flash of dark gray ran past me.But as I blinked,it was gone. Chapter 2 Jaypaw's POV Clear,shinning mist covered the hard earth.''I looked around,not seeing the cats of StarClan. "Jaypaw!Come,Jaypaw!We must warn you!"My ears pricked at the sound of a calm voice. I looked around,only to see a beautiful Toritshell she-cat.It was Spottedleaf,the former medicine cat of ThunderClan.Her eyes,usually sparkling with clam,was looking concered with worry.Something was wrong. "Well don't just stand there,tell me what's wrong!"I snapped. "I must warn you,ThunderClan...all the clans.Something terrible will destroy the clans."Spottedleaf mewed shakily.I stared at her,confused.What did the she-cat mean? Then Spottedleaf closed her eyes."''The Dark Forest and The Tribe Of Darkness have united for the bloodiest battle yet,the clans must become two and the rose with the sharp thorn can only save the clans."She spoke,her voice calm.I stared at her,in shock.What in the name of StarClan is the Dark Forest an that tribe,and what are they? "What do you mean?What's the Dark Forest?Tell me now!"I demanded sharply. Spottedleaf sighed."The Dark Forest....is the opsite of StarClan,cats who have broken the code live there instead of going to StarClan.Tigerstar and all the ba cats are there.And the tribe Of Darkness is the same thing,but the opposite of StarClan."Spottedleaf explained. "Well what do I do?Just stand here and wail like a kit?"I snapped,trying not to make my voice tremble. Spottedleaf walked away.She turned her head around."Warn the clans at the gathering." Just as I was about to protest,all the mist faded and I woke up,only to see darkness.I was blind once more. "It was a terrible dream!Tallstar told me about this Dark Forest thing going to destory the clans!"That was Barkface's startled meow.All the medicine cats were sitting in a circle.I sniffed the air.They all had fear scent.We all probley had the same dream!I could tell Leafpool,my mentor was gazing at me. "Oh,Jaypaw,your awake at last!"She meowed."Did have a werid dream like the rest of us?"I felt embrassed as all eyes turned on me.Some cats are so annoying! I nodded."Yes.Spottedleaf came to me and said there would be a battle....and only the rose with the thorn can save us." "We all had the same dream to!"Willowpaw screeched like a kit.I sighed.Willowpaw was the most annoying cat ever!Mothwing was sitting beside Willowpaw,very silent.I'm not surprised,Mothwing dosen't have any concction with StarClan. "The prophecy seems easy,all expect the rose and thorn part."Littlecloud mewed loudly.All cats nodded in agreement. "The question is,who is the rose with thorn?"I mewed frettly. "Sounds like it maybe a cat."Leafpool said."What are we going to do?" Barkface stood up and yowled,"Tallstar told me to tell the clans!We should tell them at the gathering."All cat muttered an agreement,even me. "Good idea,"Leafpool praised."The hard part is fighting the dark forest,and finding whoever the rose and the thorn is." **** Five sunrises have past since the dream.Moonlight shinned brightly on the ThunderClan camp.ThunderClan was my home.Cats were gathered around our leader,who was sitting near highleadge..Tonight was the gathering. I felt fur pressed against me.I looked up to smell Leafpool. "Firestar wants you come to the gathering tonight."She announced.My paws trembled with excitement.I rarely even go to the gathering! "Have you told Firestar about the dream?"I asked. Leafpool shook her head."No.Remember what Barkface said?We were going to tell the clans at the gathering.It-"Her voice was cut short short by Firestar's yowl. "The cats coming to the gathering will be Brambleclaw,Graystripe,Sandstorm,Leafpool,Jaypaw,Whitewing,Brakenfur,Berrynose,Poppypaw and Lionpaw."Firestar gestured his tail for every cat to follow.I sighed and walked behind Leafpool,sniffing every step I took.My brother Lionpaw pressed his fur agasint mine. "Are you ok?You've been acting differently lately."Lionpaw mewed,sounding worried. "I'm fine."I snapped.Lionpaw sighed and padded away from me.Now I wish I hadn't been so harsh. *** I pushed my way through the bushes.I sniffed the scents of ShadowClan,RiverClan and WindClan.I looked around,even though I couldn't see anything. A yowl rose from the great oak."Let the gathering begun!"Leopardstar yowled,gesturing her tail for Firestar to speak. "Prey has been great-"Firestar begun but was cut sort by Leafpool's yowl. "Wait!The medicine cats must warn you!" Firestar growled."Well,what is it?Hurry up,the gathering will be over soon."He sounded embarrassed. Quickly,Leafpool,Barkface and Littlecloud explained about the dream and what the Dark Forest and Tribe of Darkness was. Cats gasped in shock as they finished.Firestar and Leopardstar felt shocked,Onestar wa scared,and Blackstar was angry-wait he was always angry. "When will this happen?"Blackstar rasped. Littlecloud sighed."I don't know,but it will happen soon." "So the rose with the thorn maybe a cat?"Leopardstar questioned,sounding calm. "That's what we think.We are supposed to fix the cat,I think."I spoke up. Shocked murmurs rose above the clans.I looked at Leafpool,she was awfully silent.I sensed her,she was feeling scared. But I can't help fell scared myself,will we ever find the rose with the thorn before the clans are destroyed? Chapter 3 Rose's POV 'I walked quickly in the hallways,searching for Amy and Rachel.'I was in school,ready to go to history class,which started in four mintutes. "Hey,Rose!Wait up!"A soft voice made me jumped.Amy skirted quickly beside me,with Rachel right behind her.Amy was really tall with long black hair.Rachel was very short with brown hair and wore glasses. "Hey Amy,Rachel."I greeted them. "Hurry up!"Rachel snapped."We ned to get to history class or Mr.Jetskis will give us dention!"I sighed.Rachel was fun to hang around and all,but she's sometimes mean and impatient,hand very demanding. "Calm down,Rach-"Amy begun but was cut off by a loud bell. "Hurry!"Rachel yelled and ran quickly in our history classroom.Me and Amy followed behind her.As we entered I sat right beside Rachel,while Amy choose a seat behind me.I quickly put my history books in the desk. Mr.Jetskis(my history teacher) coldy stared at us."Morning class.Today we will-"I didn't listen to a single word he said.I stared at the windowsill,seeing something strange,fluffly,and with stars.. Holy cheese!It was a cat!It was staring at me and meowing,"Find ThunderClan."But then the cat dissapeared. "The goals of the-" "What the cheese?"I shouted.The class bursted with laughter.I blushed angrily.Mr.Jekskis stared at me,his gaze sharp and harsh. "Well Rose,what do you have to say?"He said,tapping his foot on the ground. "Sorry."I muttered.Mr.Jetskis ingored me and countuited with his lesson.This time I watched carefully,but still couldn't get the image of the cat of my mind. ***** I sat at the small table,with a small brown bag in my hand.It was lunch time,and I was saving a seat for Amy.It was sixth period,and me and Rachel had the same lunch schedule,unlike Rachel(Thank goodnes!) "Find the clans."The same voice I heard earlier whispered in my ear.I threw my sandwich at the floor.I can't take this anymore. Before I knew it,Amy ran towards me and sat in the chair beside me. "Hello Rose!"She said cheerfully."How was the test in Spasinh today?" "Great."I muttered.Amy stared at me. "What's your problem Rose?You've been acting so strange lately."She looked hurt,like we weren't even friends anymore. I sighed."If I told you,you wouldn't belelive me.I'm sorry Amy."I said,trying to make my voice as friendly as I could. Amy rolled her eyes."Whatever.I'm going to sit next to Ashley."She picked up her tray and moved to the table behind me.I closed my eyes.Great,now my best friend hates me! "Mind if I sit here?"A loud voice interrupted my thoughts.I looked up to see a boy with spiky dark brown hair. "Sure,"I said,grabbing my bag as I stood up."I was just about to leve anyway." The boy looked hurt as I walked away. ***** As I hopped off my bus,Rachel padded me on my shoulder. "Geez,Rose!"She said."Amy was very upset today.What did you do with her?"I ignored the question and blindly contunited walking. "Where are you going?Your house is that way."Rachel pointed at a small patch of houses.I looked in front of me.I was stupidly walking towards a forest. "I'm taking a walk.See you later,Rachel."I said and ran off.As I ran through the tall,green grass,I heard a loud '''Crack!.I looked at the ground.I had stepped on a rock.But there was something odd about it.I bent down and looked at the rock.It was shiny silver.Holy crap!There was a cat head on it,no eyes,but a lighting bolt going through it. I put the rock in my pocket and ran again.I closed my eyes.Sundly,a sharp pain went through my knee.I gasped on pain as I fell down faceflat.I groaned,looking at my knee.It was bleeding terriably bad.I lifted my head up,and turned around.A large,sharp gray rock was standing in front of me.Great. Then something strange happened.The entire rock glittered,and then a voice spoke. "ThunderClan awaits you,Rosepaw."I gasped and closed my eyes as I felt pain in my body.As I opened my eyes,the world seemed smaller.I stood up,and looked at my knee. It wasn't bleeding,but...HOLY CHEESE!Instead of skin,there was creamy fur on my leg.I looked at my hands,they had turned into paws.I gasped.What had happened to me? I looked around for help.No one was there,all expect for a puddle nearby.I ran towards it and looked in it. I yowled.I had creamy fur,there was a piece of curly tuft on my head,my eyes were blue,and I had whiskers! I was turned into a cat! Chapter 4 Brakenfur's POV "Brakenfur,wake up."''A whisper awoke me.I groaned and looked up to see my daughter Poppypaw. "What do you want?"I yawned tiredly. "Brambleclaw wants you to go on the dawn partol.Me,Graystripe,Ashfur,Thornclaw,and Sorreltail are coming."She mewed.I could tell she was tired too,her voice seemed edgy and lazy. "Fine,fine,fine."I growled and stood up.Padding beside Poppypaw,we walked out of the den.I looked around.No one was outside,expect for Firestar and the patrol.Firestar was sitting under highledge,muttering something to his deputy,Brambleclaw.The patrol were waiting by the thorn tunnel. No cat has acted normal since we heard about the attack of the Dark Forest at the gathring four sunrises ago.Firestar wanted every cat to stay in their dens unless they were going on partol or guarding the camp.Everyone blamed StarClan,but Leafpool said they couldn't control it. The shocking thing was that Tigerstar was in the dark forest.I was a warrior when he died.He was a terrible murder,every cat thought they would never see him again. "Uh,Brakenfur?Are you still there?"Poppypaw's voice shook my thoughts away. Sorreltail,my mate, padded towards us and brushed her soft muzzle with mine.."There you are,Brakenfur,now we can leave."She glanced at Brambleclaw,who was only a fox tail length ahead."Everyone's here,Brambleclaw!" Brambleclaw stopped chatting with Firestar and mewed,"You lead the patrol,Sorreltail.I can't come today." Sorreltail nodded and padded out of the thorn tunnel.I followed closely behind her,our fur brushing. We checked the ShadowClan and WindClan border and also checked our land. Thornclaw padded near the great oak.He sniffed the bottom of the oak and pricked his ears. "Hey,guys!I found some-"He was cut off by a yowl.I gasped.A dark brown tabby had jumped on him,unsheating his claws.The tabby swiped his claws at Thornclaw's chest.Thornclaw was sturggling to fight.The cat was to storng. I hissed and unsheathed my claws. "Tigetstar!"Graystripe yowled.I stared at the cat in shock.It ''was Tigetstar! Tigerstar ignored him and clawed at Thornclaw's throat.Blood spilled everywhere,and Thornclaw let out a yowl of pain,but then the light left his eyes. Tigerstar took his paws off Thornclaw and yowled,"This is what happens when you mess with us!"Then he gestured his risk at the other cats. "Let them go,"He odered,"Shadow is waiting for us."The cats unsheated their claws and Tigerstr and the other cats dissapered into black mist. Sorreltail slowly padded towards Thornclaw.She started to sniff him.Me and the other cats gathered around. Sorreltail looked up,pain in her eyes as she mewed,"Thornclaw's dead."I let out a shocked gasp.Thornclaw was my brother,and now he's gone?''I let out a small wail and pressed my nose in Thornclaw's fur.The rest of the patrol did the same. Sorreltail grabbed Thornclaw's scuff. "Come on,"She mewed quietly,"We need to get back to camp."She started to pads away,me at her tail as we went back to camp. Chapter 5 Rose's POV ''I gasped,looking around.''I had turned into a cat!Oh my gosh this is terrible.What will I do? Suddenly,a dark gray she-cat appeared.I stared at her,my mouth wide opened.She had stars in her fur. The cat bowed her head."Greetings,my name is Yellowfang."Her voice was rough,like thorns.Both of her ears were torn,and her pelt was covered in scars.What an ugly cat! "What do you want?"I said shockly,my barley more than a whisper. "You,"She started,"You need to find ThunderClan.You will be a hero." "What do you mean?How can I be a hero?"I growled.How ''could I be a hero? Yellowfang leaned closer and whispered,"Find ThunderClan.Join the clan,and I will meet in you in a month."She mewed.Then Yellowfang faded into mist.I stared at the forest ahead of me.I knew there was a lake there,did she mean that ThunderClan lived there?I padded into the forest,sniffing the air.Yuck.The forest smelled terrible! I countined walking for an hour.